


Former Friends

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Former Friends [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy needs someone to talk to.





	Former Friends

Foggy sniffled as he slid down the wall next to his main door. His work clothes were drenched and there was water dripping down his hair but his whole world came shattering down two hours ago, so he couldn’t really be bothered about the carpet getting wet.

He took out his phone and browsed through his contacts list, and his thumb hovered over the listing “Mom.” He shook his head and decided right now was probably not the best time to talk to her. His thumb then hovered over Matt’s name and he wondered if he should call his former best friend. They hadn’t talked in months so Foggy wasn’t sure if Matt would even answer his call. After much contemplation, he pressed call and his heart rapidly beat in his chest as he waited for Matt to answer.

Just as Foggy was about to hang up, he heard a familiar voice on the other side, “Foggy?”

Foggy’s breath hitched and he waited for a few seconds trying to find his voice. “Matty.” That came out more shattered than he had intended.

“What’s wrong, Foggy?“ Matt sounded more alert now.

Foggy waited another few seconds, before humorlessly replying, "I- I finally figured out why my mom wanted me to be a butcher instead of a lawyer."

"Huh?"

"Matt, my mom’s not my real mom."

"What do you mean your mom’s not your real mom?"

"She’s my step-mom, Matty. I met my real mom today. At the office."

"Oh,” Matt mumbled.

Foggy knew he was trying to figure out what to say next.

“Yeah, she’s apparently been keeping tabs on me. Told me I was better off working with Hogarth than some shady part of Hell’s Kitchen. Like she has any right to say that.”

Foggy closed his empty hand into a fist beside him and clenched his teeth, as he recalled that conversation with his so-called mother.

“So she’s a lawyer?”

“Yeah, she’s the new District Attorney, Rosalind Sharpe. She’s not a pleasant person, Matt. She’s much more ruthless than Reyes,” Foggy sighed and threw his head back against the wall. “I think that’s why my mom didn’t want me to be a lawyer. She probably thought I’d turn into that woman. Now I’m scared I just might.”

“What are you talking about?”

Matt sounded offended on Foggy’s behalf. Bless his soul.

“Nothing.”

“Foggy,” Matt exhaled, “I don’t know this woman but I know you. And you’re not an unpleasant person. You care a lot about the people you work with and you give them your everything. I know what you’ve been doing for Jessica, for Luke. You don’t even like vigilantes and you still help them.”

“I don’t hate vigilantes, Matt.”

“Then just me?”

“No, I don’t hate you either. I actually love you a little too much and I hate seeing you hurt.”

Foggy heard Matt gasp on the other side and his cheeks heat up when he realized what he just said.

“Foggy?”

“I- I gotta go,” Foggy replied, hurriedly, “Be careful, Matt. I’ve heard Sharpe isn’t a huge fan of Daredevil and is trying to take him down.”

He didn’t even bother hearing Matt’s reply, as he hung up and clutched the phone to his chest. Shit.


End file.
